valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyria Bomb
The Valkyria Bomb is a prototype weapon created by the United States of Vinland. It is an induced and amplified version of a Valkyria's "final flame," with much greater destructive power. The technology behind the Valkyria Bomb was based upon the Ragnite implosion research conducted by Albert Miller and Heinrich Belgar, and later completed by Riley Miller. Profile These living weapons of mass destruction were developed by Vinland and issued to the Federation's Cygnus Fleet. The crew of the Centurion received the A2 bomb, named after their assigned Valkyria. Whereas the Empire's militarization of Valkyrian energy aimed to create super soldiers, the USV prioritized reliable weaponization. The result: a bomb which officers can remotely detonate at will. Its energy is drawn from the final flame a Valkyria emits before death. Injecting highly compressed ragnite into the girl would then increase her final flame's destructive power several times over, making it an unparalleled tool of war. Functionality The "bomb" was actually a function of the Ragnite Implosion Turbine engines of the three Snow Cruisers deployed during Operation Cygnus. By triggering the "final flame" of the Valkyria child in the heart of the ship's reactor while injecting high-purity Ragnite into her body, the final flame would compress the Ragnite and cause chain reactions within it, liberating far more energy than the final flame alone. History The plan for Operation Cygnus was to detonate one or more of the devices in the Imperial capital of Schwartzgrad: it was felt that given the authoritarian nature of the Empire, such an action (referred to in military terms as a "decapitation strike") would leave Imperial forces across the continent paralysed and unable to coordinate their efforts, allowing an easy victory for the Federation's conventional forces. The plan would also cause the death of millions of Imperial civilians in Schwartzgrad, but millions of Federation soldiers had already died in Operation Northern Cross, and it was reasoned that this ruthless plan could spare the lives of millions more. In the event, the Snow Cruiser Comet was destroyed out on the Crystal Sea without detonating her bomb, while the crippled Cavalier's Captain chose to detonate her device to prevent the capture of his vessel, with the third Snow Cruiser, Centurion, barely managing to escape the blast area. The Centurion reached Schwartzgrad, but before they could detonate the bomb a ceasefire agreed to by the Federation and the Empire ended the need to do so. However, the deranged Imperial scientist Heinrich Belgar attempted to detonate the bomb anyway simply to observe the results, forcing a last action by Squad E to stop him. The project was soon hidden from the public after the war, as was the purpose of the Cygnus Fleet. Trivia * The description of the operating method of the bomb is based on a fission / fusion nuclear bomb, with the initial fission stage used to compress a fusion secondary stage. * By "remotely detonate" the Glossary seems to be referring to being able to detonate the bomb from the Snow Cruiser's bridge rather than having to do it in the engine room. It still has to be initiated manually by people who are on board. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Weapons Category:Atlantic Federation